


trial and error

by wolfodder



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is the kind of person to do everything passionately. It usually takes a long period of trial and error before he will give up on something, and even then he’ll give it a few more tries. When it comes to games, he is no different, except much more angry when he fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trial and error

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/vixxtfln/status/724508397131993088).

“NO!”

 

The anguished shriek can be heard around the entire dorm, but it’s just the two of them alone there right now, while the other members are out on various errands. Hakyeon peeks into Jaehwan’s room. “Still didn’t get it?”

 

“I almost had him, that  _ bastard _ ,” Jaehwan laments. He looks like he’s been up much longer than he should in a big sweater and messy hair, squeezing the controller in his hands like he wants it to break. “I was so close.  _ So close! _ ”

 

“You can do it, Jaehwan, I have faith in you,” Hakyeon replies cheerfully. Jaehwan grumpily mumbles something about needing more than that, but Hakyeon doesn’t take it to heart as he goes back to the living room.

 

A couple of hours later the rest of the members start to return to the dorm. Everything is normal for a while, the boys hanging around doing their respective activities, until the evening, when a loud banging on the wall comes from Jaehwan’s room.

 

Wonshik frowns, looking inquisitively at Hongbin, who shrugs in reply.

 

“Jaehwan?” Wonshik calls. “...Is everything okay?”

 

“DON’T TALK TO ME,” Jaehwan yells from his room. “Someone fetch me bagels! And cuddle me.”

 

Wonshik looks extremely confused at that. “What? What’s up with him?”

 

“He’s been trying to beat a boss for ten hours,” Hakyeon explains casually as he walks past them and into the hallway, putting on a jacket. “Just ignore the furious noises of despair. I imagine he finally threw the controller across the room. You know how he gets.”

 

Jaehwan is the kind of person to do everything passionately. It usually takes a long period of trial and error before he will give up on something, and even then he’ll give it a few more tries. When it comes to games, he is no different, except much more angry when he fails.

 

Like now, after being stuck in a loop of trying to beat the same boss because he didn’t save the game. Hakyeon thinks he has heard Jaehwan have at least eleven angry outbursts since this morning, all involving yelling, throwing or loud sulking, and he has been checking in on the younger every now and then with mild amusement and slight concern.

 

“And where are you going?” Hongbin asks Hakyeon.

 

“To buy some bagels.”

  
  
  


The door to Jaehwan’s room is opened a while after his last outburst, but Jaehwan is too preoccupied with the game to pay attention. A dip in the pillows behind him is the only warning he gets before two arms slip around his waist, a familiar warmth settling against his back. Jaehwan’s focus falters slightly as Hakyeon places his chin on his shoulder, watching the game.

 

Hakyeon knows better than to try to get a reply from Jaehwan right now, so he doesn’t speak until the character on the screen dies again. Jaehwan slumps in disappointment, leaning into Hakyeon with a dramatic sigh.

 

“I brought bagels,” Hakyeon says then, producing a bag from where he’d placed it behind him and handing it to the other. The food is accepted with great gratitude on Jaehwan’s part, who tears into the first bagel he finds with the hunger of someone who’s been living on chocolate for the past five hours.

 

Watching him, Hakyeon runs his fingers through Jaehwan’s locks, fixing it, making him look less like a wreck and more like someone who just woke up from a nap. It’s amazing how his hair has gotten so messy from sitting in the same spot for hours, though Hakyeon suspects he has been tearing at it in one of his mad outbursts.

 

“I don’t get it,” Jaehwan whines after finishing a bagel, instinctively leaning into the older’s touch. “I always manage to get its HP really low, and then just before I get the chance to kill it it kills me with one shot. I’m going insane!”

 

“There’s no point in telling you to leave it for another day, right?” Hakyeon says. Jaehwan just gives him a look in reply. “No, I didn’t think so.”

 

“Three hundred is the lucky number, Hakyeon,” Jaehwan says as he picks up the controller again, starting to cheer up after being fed. “It can only get easier from here. Besides, I managed to kill this guy once and I’m  _ not _ giving up until I kill it again and save the goddamn game.”

 

“That’s my Jaehwan,” Hakyeon beams. “I’ll keep you company until you win.”

 

It might not make much of a difference inside the game, but Hakyeon’s presence makes Jaehwan feel warm and nice, and it keeps him optimistic even though he loses again several times. Hakyeon stays snug against his back, murmuring encouraging words into his ear, gently playing with his hair and every now and then brushing his lips against his neck. Jaehwan just  _ knows  _ he’s enjoying the goosebumps he can’t suppress when Hakyeon does that.

 

The only way he can tell how much time has passed is by how Hakyeon stops speaking, his fingers slowly stop moving in Jaehwan’s hair, hand eventually dropping to his sides. His arms tighten around Jaehwan’s waist, snuggling closer as he quietly falls asleep. If he listens intently, he can hear that the rest of the dorm has a hush over it as well, suggesting that the other members have started to go to bed. He looks at his watch. It shows 1:23 AM.

 

He reloads the game one more time.

  
  
  


It only takes six more tries after that for him to finally,  _ finally  _ kill the boss. It’s 1:56 AM. If he hadn’t been so exhausted and everyone around him weren’t asleep he would have jumped up and yelled. He settles for an excited fist pump and hurriedly saves the game before he does anything else stupid.

 

He becomes aware, again, of Hakyeon’s sleeping form around him, and looks at him fondly. The other looks perfectly content with his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips as if he fell asleep like that. Jaehwan feels a sudden surge of affection for the man, unable to resist stroking the back of his hand against his cheek. Hakyeon sighs, but doesn’t show any signs of waking up. Jaehwan almost doesn’t want to wake him up at all when he looks so peaceful, but he’d rather they go to bed than sleep on the sofa.

 

“Hakyeon,” he whispers, poking his cheek carefully with a small smile.

 

“Mm.” Hakyeon makes a soft noise and slowly opens his eyes, stretches his arms. “Did you beat it?” he asks sleepily, not quite awake.

 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan replies, watching him with a slightly entranced feeling.

 

Hakyeon smiles at that. “Good.” He makes no indication to move.

 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Jaehwan tells him, gently ruffling the other’s hair. Hakyeon nods, untangles himself from Jaehwan and gets out of the sofa just to drop right into the bed instead.

 

After a quick shower Jaehwan returns to find Hakyeon asleep again, in his bed. He climbs into bed beside him, this time wrapping his own arms around Hakyeon. “Thanks,” he whispers to the older, kissing his shoulder. Hakyeon smiles a little.

  
“Good night,” he replies.


End file.
